Youkame, Ame ga Yamu Mae ni.
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Youkame, Ame ga Yamu Mae ni (八日目、雨が止む前に。 / En el Octavo Día, Antes de que Pare de Llover) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 5 de febrero de 2015 y actualmente supera las 221 mil visitas en Nicovideo. El nombre oficial en inglés es "On the eighth day, before the rain stops". Comentario del Autor: *''"#En el octavo día, la lluvia que cubría al mundo se detuvo."'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Suzumu Ilustración: Kitchen Shougun y Saine PV: kenken y Bunshich Manipulación Vocal: HeriP TD: yasu Guitarra: noel *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Youkame, Ame ga Yamu Mae ni. Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por Yuna009Style. Kanji= 放課後雨が止む前に、ボクと唄おう 不器用で作りかけの流行ら（うれ）ない歌を 最期にボクの言葉がキミに届くといいな　ねえ 明日はこんなにも優しいんだから また独り泣いてないでこっちおいでよ 小さな勇気一つで　きっと変われるから　さあ この手を離さないで 今日も西武線でぽつりと　イヤフォンに自分閉じ込めて あるはずない物語　描いていた もしも"世界が終わって"も"ユートピア"だけは きっと残るんだろうな　なんてベタでありふれた奇跡を 放課後雨が止む前に、ボクを探してよ 本当の名前も隠したままのボクを いつしかそんな想いも忘れちゃうんだろうけど　ねえ 機械が奏でる優しい愛の唄 嘘みたいに素敵なおとぎ話が 明日も続けばいいな　人並みにそう思うから 神様に祈ねだるんだ 誰かが言ってた 昔の方が幸せだったと。 いつも過去の面影に縋って 無いものねだりを繰り返すんだ。 キミもボクも あの夏に手を伸ばして…。 もし消えてしまったのなら また作ろう。 途切れた涙の跡にオレンジが零れる 夕焼け空は綺麗なまま変わらない それが嘘でも良いから　一瞬だけ幻を 魅せてくれてありがとう もしもどこかでみんなが笑ってたらそれでいいんだ 頬を伝う　セカイの声が響いた 人は鼓動と呼び　耳を澄ませた 痛みが無いと僕らは学べないから こんな出来損ないの器官に名を付け ココロと呼ぶんだ もう戻ることの無い日々に縋るくらいなら 幸せな思い出として前に進もう ボクらには足があるんだ 明日もあるんだからさ 「ねえ、最後に。」 朝日が昇る前まで、ボクと唄おう 不器用で作りかけの流行らうれない歌を そしたら　こんな言葉もキミに届くはずだから　さあ 『八日目、雨が止む前に』ボクを探してよ 嘘みたいに素敵な世界にずっといるから 忘れないで　きっと変わらないから この手を離さないで |-| Romaji= Houkago ame ga yamu mae ni, boku to utaou Bukiyou de tsukurikake no urenai uta o Saigo ni boku no kotoba ga kimi ni todoku to ii na nee Ashita wa konna ni mo yasashii nda kara Mata hitori naitenaide kocchi oide yo Chiisana yuuki hitotsu de kitto kawareru kara saa Kono te o hanasanaide Kyou mo Seibusen de potsuri to iyafon ni jibun tojikomete Aru hazu nai monogatari egaite ita Moshimo "sekai ga owatte" mo "yuutopia" dake wa Kitto nokorun darou na nante beta de arifureta kiseki o Houkago ame ga yamu mae ni, boku o sagashite yo Hontou no namae mo kakushita mama no boku o Itsushika son'na omoi mo wasurechau ndarou kedo nee Kikai ga kanaderu yasashii ai no uta Uso mitai ni suteki na otogibanashi ga Ashita mo tsuzukeba ii na hitonami ni sou omou kara Kamisama ni nedaru nda Dareka ga itteta Mukashi no kata ga shiawase datta to. Itsumo kako no omokage ni sugatte Nai mono nedari o kurikaesu nda. Kimi mo boku mo Ano natsu ni te o nobashite…. Moshi kiete shimatta no nara Mata tsukurou. Togireta namida no ato ni orenji ga koboreru Yuuyake sora wa kirei na mama kawaranai Sore ga uso demo ii kara isshun dake maboroshi o Misete kurete arigatou Moshimo dokoka de min'na ga warattetara sore de ii nda Hoho o tsutau sekai no koe ga hibiita Hito wa kodou to yobi mimi o sumaseta Itami ga nai to bokura wa manabenai kara Kon'na dekisokonai no kikan ni na o tsuke Kokoro to yobu nda Mou modoru koto no nai hibi ni sugaru kurai nara Shiawase na omoide to shite mae ni susumou Bokura ni wa ashi ga aru nda Asu mo aru ndakara sa "Nee, saigo ni." Asahi ga noboru mae made, boku to utaou Bukiyou de tsukurikake no urenai uta o Soshitara konna kotoba mo kimi ni todoku hazu dakara saa “Youkame, ame ga yamu mae ni” boku o sagashite yo Uso mitai ni suteki na sekai ni zutto iru kara Wasurenaide kitto kawaranai kara Kono te o hanasanaide |-| Español= Después de clase, antes de que la lluvia se detuviera, canta conmigo Una canción, sin éxito, torpemente creada, continua sonando Al menos, al final, espero que mis palabras te alcancen – oye… El mañana será tan amable con nosotros como lo es el hoy, así que, no termines llorando en soledad como siempre – ven junto a mi. Porque yo sé que puedes cambiar con una pequeña porción de coraje. Ahora, no dejes ir mi mano. Otro día solitario en la Linea Seibu encerrándome en mi mundo con mis auriculares he estado dibujando historias que no son posibles. Pensando en que tal si- incluso si “el fin del mundo” viniera, dejaría atrás una utopía y nada más; esa clase de cliché, de un milagro exagerado Después de clase, antes de que la lluvia se detuviera, busca Al yo, que mantuvo en secreto su verdadero nombre. A pesar de que olvidamos la forma en que nos sentimos sin darnos cuenta- oye… esta gentil canción es cantada por máquinas, y este increíble y maravilloso cuento de hadas- Espero, como cualquier otro, que continué en el futuro, así que, ahora, le pediré a Dios Alguien dijo: “Antes, era más feliz” Siempre aferrándose a las sombras del pasado deseando y deseando, algo que no va a suceder Pero tu y yo, tomamos nuestras manos hacia aquel verano. Si llega a desaparecer entonces construyamoslo nuevamente. Sobre los rastros de lágrimas interrumpidas, un naranja desbordante. El atardecer es tan hermoso como siempre, nunca cambia Y si era una mentira, no me importaría, así que quiero decir: gracias por mostrarme esta ilusión, aunque sea por un momento Si hay alguien ahí afuera, sonriendo, entonces es lo todo lo que necesito Rodando por nuestras mejillas, la voz del mundo resuena fuerte y claro Las personas lo llaman “pulso” y escuchan cuidadosamente No podemos aprender si no conocemos el dolor. así que le damos a este terrible órgano un nombre Si nos aferramos a los días a los cuales ya no podemos volver, entonces vamos a dejarlos como memorias felices y a movernos Porque tenemos piernas para caminar y un futuro al cual avanzar. “Oye, algo más.” Hasta que el sol llegue, canta conmigo Esta canción, sin éxito, torpemente creada, continua sonando Una vez que lo hagamos, creo que mis palabras te alcanzaran Ahora, “En el Octavo Día, Antes de que la Lluvia Pare” búscame porque siempre estaré aquí, en este increíble y hermoso mundo, No lo olvides- eso nunca va a cambiar, así que no sueltes mi mano Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015